Hannibal Chau
|image = |fullname = Unknown |citizenship = AmericanPersonnel Dossier: Hannibal Chau (speculated) |born = 1963The personnel dossier provided by Stacker Pentecost in the film states Hannibal Chau is 62 years old. |hair = Blonde |height = 6' 1"Hannibal Chau PDDC Profile |weight = 192 lbs |occupation = Black Market dealer |appearances = Pacific Rim |actor = Ron Perlman }} Hannibal Chau is the alias of an anonymous organ dealer operating in Hong Kong, China. History The man known as Hannibal Chau has been involved in black marketeering since before the emergence of the Kaiju in 2013. He smuggled exotic animals and his connections to organized crime in Asia, Russia and Eastern Europe ties him to drug and weapons smuggling. During the earliest tenure of the Kaiju War, Chau is officially contracted by the Pan Pacific Defense Corps to assist in the recovery of Kaiju remains in exchange for profits, however, in 2021 the Defense Corps ended their affiliation with the dealer. Kaiju Remedies Chau continues to harvest body parts from dead Kaiju and sells them on the black market via his organisation "Kaiju Remedies". He remains able to sell or salvage Kaiju parts because of the sole supplier contract he has with Stacker Pentecost. This arrangement provides the Marshal with the necessary funding for the war effort and Kaiju parts which have military value.Pacific Rim Pacific Rim Running his operation in Hong Kong, China, Hannibal Chau has his base of operations next to the skeletal remains of a Kaiju used as a temple. Scientist Newton Geiszler approaches him for help when trying to obtain a Kaiju brain to Drift with. At first Hannibal explains the difficulties to Newton on obtaining a Kaiju brain, and then asks why he would want one to begin with. Newton, despite the information being classified, can't resist telling him how all the Kaiju brains are connected, and that he intends to Drift with it. Hannibal checks Newton's eye and realizes that he has attempted a Drift with a Kaiju brain. He reminds Newton that Drifting is a two-way street. If all Kaiju are connected, and Newton entered that connection, the Kaiju now know who he is and will come after him. Hannibal's theory proves correct. Shortly after two Category IV Kaiju, Otachi and the Leatherback are deployed straight to Hong Kong to kill Newton. Hannibal goes to take refuge in his private Kaiju Shelter, and sends Newton to go to a public one, as the Otachi closes in on his location. After Gipsy Danger kills both Kaiju, Hannibal is quick to move in to start the salvaging process. As the team moves out, they are intercepted by Newton, who demands the Kaiju brain he requested. Hannibal agrees and takes Newton to the site of Otachi's corpse. His team is able to locate the Otachi's secondary brain, but report it sustained damage in the battle against Gipsy Danger. In a panic, Newton tries to relay to Hannibal the sound of a heartbeat coming over the dealer's walkie-talkie. Hannibal is the first to react to the sound of his men dying inside the body and able to escape the rampage of the Baby Kaiju before Newton can. However, the newborn chases Newton, ignorant of the umbilical cord wrapped around its neck and appears to choke itself to death. Hannibal comes out of hiding, quick to declare he knew the newborn would die because of its underdeveloped lungs. He tosses his balisong at the newborn's nose and retrieves his blade just as quickly. However, as he wipes the blade clean, the newborn springs back to life and swallows him whole before dying for good. Despite what appears to be an apparent death, Hannibal uses his balisong knife to slice his way out of the newborn's body, sometime after being swallowed. Frustrated, Hannibal questions the whereabouts of his missing shoe. Personality Hannibal Chau is a cynical and short tempered, but wealthy and materialistic individual with strong beliefs. As a black market dealer, Hannibal provides the public with merchandise that is considered illegal by the Defense Corps and unattainable through conventional means. The Defense Corps appears to allow Hannibal to sell whatever Kaiju body parts except for those that have research and military value. In return, his relationship with the Defense Corps, while unsanctioned and isolated to Stacker Pentecost, makes him a valued asset to their cause.Ron Perlman Interview - Pacific Rim The profits he makes from selling Kaiju organs and body parts are manifested in the pride he takes in his appearance (gold plated shoes and embroidered clothing). Hannibal cares little for the world around him or the people who work for him. He is quick to mock the fears and personal beliefs of others despite his shared vulnerability to the Kaiju.Pacific Rim: B-Roll Footage"I Need To Access A Kaiju Brain" Clip Skills Compared to most K-Science officers, Hannibal's knowledge in Kaiju anatomy is quite extensive. For example, he knew how to keep the Kaiju parasites alive by dipping them in ammonia, a finding that no one in the Defense Corps was aware of. Chau is a dangerous and skilled businessman, seeing as he was able to continue a massive -and profitable- illegal operation. He also possesses some more practical skills, as seen with his skill with his knife. Trivia *Hannibal's eye was damaged when he went to a public Anti-Kaiju Shelter. *During the theatrical run of Pacific Rim, many misunderstood Hannibal Chau's reference to using a public Anti-Kaiju Shelter only one time. When asked if Chau was referring to Drifting with a Kaiju like Newton, Beacham confirmed that no one before Newton Drifted with a Kaiju.Travis Beacham: Did Hannibal Chau Drfit with a Kaiju? *Hannibal Chau is an alias. He took Hannibal from the famous Carthaginian military commander Hannibal Barca, whose exploits include leading a protracted war against Rome. The last name Chau was taken from his second favorite Szechuan restaurant in Brooklyn. *According to the original storyboards, Hannibal Chau was at one point planned to accompany Newton Geiszler to the Anti-Kaiju Shelter. *May 25, 2017, During an panel at Motor City Comic Con, Ron Pearlman confirmed that he would not reprise his role as Hannibal Chau.Pacific Rim’s Ron Perlman Will Not Return in SequelRon Perlman Will Not Return in Pacific Rim 2 Gallery Notes References Category:Characters Category:Kaiju Organ Harvesters Category:Black Market Dealers Category:Pacific Rim (film) Category:Characters (Pacific Rim)